The present invention relates to display racks and, more particularly, to a combination display rack, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to set up.
A variety of wooden, metal, and plastic storage racks and display racks are commercially available. These racks occupy much storage space when not in use. In order to eliminate this problem, detachable racks are developed. Regular detachable racks commonly use screws to fasten the parts together. When detaching the rack, the screws must be respectively removed. When setting up the rack again, the screws must be respectively installed again. These mounting and dismounting procedures are complicated, taking much time.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a combination display rack, which can easily and rapidly be set up without the use of any screw. It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination display rack, which is composed of a number of detachable rack units subject to the desired dimensions. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a combination display rack, which is formed of multiple detachable rack units each being insertable with a partition board to separate the respective holding space into two separate chambers for holding different items. According to one aspect of the present invention, the combination display rack is comprised of a plurality of detachable rack units, and locating pins fitted into respective pinholes in the rack units to secure the rack units to one another. According to another aspect of the present invention, each rack unit is comprised of four rectangular sideboards and a bottom board. The sideboards have coupling slots such that the sideboards can be coupled to one another. Two of the sideboards have a respective coupling groove for the mounting of the bottom board. According to still another aspect of the present invention, each rack unit further comprises a partition board coupled to two opposite sideboards and perpendicularly stopped at the respective bottom board. The partition board has two parallel coupling slots extended from one peripheral side thereof and respectively coupled to one coupling slot of each of the two opposite sideboards.